Under the Phase I scope of work for HHS, an initial prototype of the fluid switch subsystem will be designed and tested. Phase I will determine the device's feasibility so that a fully functioning IV fluid monitor can be developed under Phase II funding. The completed system will be able to provide timely and accurate feedback of IV administrations to healthcare professionals and assist nurses in training patients and family caregivers to perform IV drug therapy at home.